One night in Brooklyn
by Pridesen
Summary: A love story between our glittery warlock and shadowhunter. Rated T because of language
1. Chapter 1

Please don't hate me, this is my first fanfiction and english isn't my home language ^^ review if you even read it, tell how badly it sucked and I make a better one if I can (and a longer one)

One night in Brooklyn

It is a dark night. As dark as my clothes as I run in the streets. "_Please come here Alec, it's so booring!". _I hate Izzy -my over attached sister- sometimes so much. So here I am, in front of the building where the party is 'cause of her. Yes, my little sister actually likes partying (_and _drinking _and _dating) more than me ever. But let's start from the beginning, right?

So I am 18 years old shadowhunter. See, out job is to kill the demons in this world. My name is Alexander Lightwood - shortly Alec. Izzy, Isabelle, is my sister. I also have a brother Jace, though we're not really brothers by blood. Jace is dating Clary, a redhead who I personally almost hate. And same goes for her friend Simon, who is currently Izzy's boyfriend. Until she dumbs him like everyone else.

Everyone else is dating someone. So what about me, you're wondering? I never actually had a _relationship. _Just a couple random dates my parents set up for me. So what was the problem? I'm gay. And of course, 'cause they have no idea about it, just try to get me a nice girl. But I think they already gave up about it.

And right now I am entering a party. I _never _party. But anything for my sister, right? I open the door (wondering why it is open - this was a block of flats after all) and walk to the 7th floor. Taking deep breath I knock on the door.

Someone opens the door and I freeze. It's a man - the most attractive and charming man I've ever seen. His glittery hair is in spikes and wiht the colorful clothes he's the opposite of me. Before I can do anything, he speaks. "Well hello. Who would you be?" I try to get my voice back as I stare at him. "I-I'm Alec. Lightwood. My s-sister..." I start but he cuts me. "Ah, Alexander. I've heard about you. Do come in", he says and smiles happily.

_'I've heard about you? What the hell?' _I think as I step in. I search Izzy wiht my eyes, but I can't see her anywhere. "Shit, where is she?" I say to my self, not remembering that the man is still next to me. "Where is who? Your date?", he asks looking curious. "N-no, my sister." I manage to say. "Oh but I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Magnus Bane." He says shaking my hand.

"_The _Magnus Bane? The High Warlock of Brooklyn?" I say looking at him in the eyes. "Oh yes, that's me. But just call me Magnus", he says winking an eye for me. I blush, mumble something about fresh air and make my way to a silent corner. As I lean to the wall, I see my sister. She notices me too.

In a minute Izzy is in front of me. "You're really here! I was sure you wouldn't show up!" she shouts over the music. "Well I came. What do you need?", I ask feeling very tired. "I need nothing, but I think you should talk to someone. You know Magnus?". She asks smirking. "Umm... Yeah I just met him. Why?" I say suspiciously. "Oh no reason... Just wondering if he's your type or not..." I blush again and decide I really need fresh air.

As I go to balcony the night air hits my face, making my hair fly. "So you really needed some air I see", says a very familiar voice behind my. I almost jump to the street behind me from scare. "Y-y-y-es", I stutter with another blush on my face. He just smiles and walks next to me.

We talk there for hours. "Wanna drink?", he asks suddenly. "S-sure", I answer with butterflies in my stomach. Of course I would like to have a damn drink in this state of mind. I follow him inside and to the bar. Sitting there, looking lost, he kisses me. Just like that, coming out of nothing, he kisses me. In a shock I kiss him back, thinking only that he's a really damn good kisser.

_So should I continue or keep it as a one shot, that ends really stupidly and everything?_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, since I'm bored to death, chapter two~_

[Alec's PoV]

It was two weeks ago when I met Magnus. Since that day (well, night to be exact) he's all I've been thinking. Since that night every single damn person has been asking why I'm " so so happy". And all I can do is to avoid the questions, not wanting to get caught of thinking that specific warlock. Now, laying on my bed, the same thought is going through my mind: "Should I go to he's apartment or not?". And yet again I'm thinking the same way: "I'm not ready for that yet." So yes, basically I'm a coward.

I take my phone and stare at the one week old message. "Alec dear! Whould you be a good boy and meet me here some day~?" I didn't answer. I didn't know what to answer. How in hell did he even get my number? So now, stuck in this mood, I decide to go for a walk to... Clear my head I guess.

[Magnus' PoV]

Why isn't he answering? I sit on my couch watching Chairman Meow sleeping. "Magnus, you can't even tell if he likes you or not. So stop thinking of those beautiful, oh so beautiful blue eyes and black hair and... Shit." I say to myself burying my face in my hands. "I'm insane. I'm talking to myself again. Oh Alec, what have you done to me?" That little shadowhunter had really mixed up my feelings. I pick up phone and look for his number. I stare at the "call " button for maybe ten minutes.

With a sigh I finally press it. After about five seconds he answers. "Magnus, if this is you I really would like to know how did you get my phone number and... and..." He starts with a angry-like voice. "Alec dear, I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You really think it's hard for me to get one number? Oh but sorry, you were about to say something right?" I say and know that he is blushing. "I-I was j-just wondering why y-you're calling me?" he stutters sounding very adorable. "Well isn't that obvious darling? I really want to meet you again." And again I'm sure he's blushing. "Y-you want to meet me again? Why would you-" he starts but I cut him. "Because you seem interesting. So come here won't you?" I say and end the call without letting him answer a thing.

"Now you wish he comes. He doesn't, why would he? It was stupid to even ask and... Magnus, you're screwed." I say outloud. I talk like that too much. I look at the clock in my wall. 11 PM. I stand up and walk to the window. I look at the street under me, full of drunk people yelling and selling drugs. I sigh. Eight hundred years in here, and I still don't understand humans.

_I know. It's short. But my imagination is dead right now lol. Review if you like it, review if it sucks~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, it's been a while. Oops. I blame summer and writer's block~_

Chapter 3.

I stand at the door, looking the name in the board. _Bane_. But I have no courage to press the name to let him know I'm here. I check my phone again. No messages. "It's just a visit, Alec. It's not like you're in love with him or anything. Noope, no way. So calm _down_." I tell my self out loud, causing a old woman staring at me like I'm crazy. Maybe I am crazy.

Finally, with a sigh (I do sigh a lot. And talk to myself) I press the button next to his name. I wait. And wait. I wait for whole minute. Then a voice talks trough the speaker. "Just talk quickly, please?" "Um... It'salecyoutoldmetocomeoverand-" "Whoa, what did you say?" "I-i-it's Alec. Y-you told me to... To c-come over and... W-well I came..." I say with a blush. "Oh, _Alec_! You actually came! Do come in, dear." Magnus says and the door opens.

I walk in with a feeling of horror. After 45 steps and too many excited heartbeats I reach the right floor. Seeing Magnus leaning on the door with his rainbow hair and flamboyant clothes makes me blush even more. "H-hey." I say stuttering. "Well hello, my shadowhunter", he says with a smirk. As I'm about to answer something (besides the awkward "hey") my phone rings. Slightly annoyed, I take it from my pocket.

_Jace_. My heart skips an extra time as I pick it up. "Jace why are you calling?" I say as Magnus looks at me questioningly. "You have to come over here, there's a shadowhunters party..." Jace starts and as I'm about to cut him and say that I'm not coming, he continues. "And before you say 'no', this is one of those must-come-or-you'll-die-party. Don't blame me, blame the Clave. So get your ass over here and fast.", he says and ends the call.

I stand by the door looking Magnus and my phone. "It was... um... Jace. He... I kinda have to go..." I say and look as guilty as possible. "Really? But you just finally came here... You didn't even manage to get in here." Magnus says looking extremely sad. "Y-yeah, but... I don't know... I think I have to go there. You know Clave.", I answer awkwardly, looking at the stairs every now and then.  
"Oh you _have_ to go, because _The Clave_ tells you to? Fine, _whatever_. Go already!", he says (well, shouts) after a moment of silence, looking disappointed and angry at the same time. I just stay silent and run out.

As I walk the streets to the place Jace texted me after leaving the apartment, I feel awful, wiping the tears from my cheeks. When I reach the right building, I sigh and walk in slowly, hoping I don't look like I just cried. I open the door and look around. The whole room is full of shadowhunters, just as I assumed. I spot Jace, next to Izzy and... And Clary.

Anger boiling inside of me, I make my way towards them. "_Oh hey Alec, good that you came._" That's all they're saying to me before going in different directions, talking and smiling politely to everyone. I just sit down and think about how miserable Magnus looked as I left, and feel like the biggest idiot in the world. Sitting there in all my self-hate, I'm really not expecting anyone to come and talk to me. Which is why I almost jump of scare when I hear a sudden voice from my right.

"Hey Alec, what's wrong? You don't look so well." I look up and see Clary. From all of the people here, she asks if I'm OK? What the hell is going on? "I'm... I'm fine. I'm just really tired", I say quietly and look away. "You don't seem like you're 'fine'. Don't tell me that this has something to do with_ loooove_ or something?" She says and laughs a little. I freeze. "What did you say?" I ask, still not breathing properly. "Well you know, the Alec I know has never really been in love so I was just wondering if-" She says but I can't here the rest. I'm already running out of the door with a panic raising inside of me. The panic of needing to see Magnus.

I run again, the same way I came to here. Turning into a shady side alley and running in to a demon. Just. My. Luck. I stare at it, trying to reach my stele from my weapon belt. In the same time the demon attacks. It's claws cut my arms and chest while I swing my weapon trying to kill it. Finally, after I've almost died for like four times, the demon fades away.

I breathe heavily as I run the rest of the street without caring about the pain I'm feeling. I need to see Magnus, I need to see Magnus, I really need to see him. I hit his name on the board when I arrive to his place. "Who are you and what do you want?", he says sounding very annoyed. Well, it's almost 2 PM after all. I guess he has the right to sound annoyed. "Let me in, please?" "_Alec_?" I hear disbelief in his voice as he says my name. "Yeah." And with that the door opens once again.

I walk the stairs as fast as I can in my condition. Seeing Magnus standing on his door looking more than suprised is too much for me. I ran straight to his arms. I can't see it, but I'm sure he's eyes are wide open. "Alec! What the hell happened to you?" "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry that I left earlier! Can you ever forgive me?" I talk, my head burried to his chest. "Forget about that already! What on earth has happend to you, I repeat?" _He's worried about me. He's really worried about me_. "Well a demon... I... Killed it... Few wounds... Nothing serious really..." I try to mutter as I'm about to black out. "Shh, it's ok now... I will take care of you." And the last thing I see is he's beautiful green and gold cat eyes, before everything turns black.

_Review and make me a happy fangirl will you? Thank you~_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Alec's PoV

"...lec. Alec? Are you awake?" I open my eyes slowly. "What...? Where-" I start and then remember. I passed out in Magnus' apartment... Which doesen't really explain what the hell am I doing at the Institute. In my room. With Isabelle staring at me looking worried. "Oh thank god you're okey! You have a lot to tell. But first of all, why the hell did the High Warlock of Brooklyn bring you here and simply tell us to 'let him rest'?", she started speaking before I could say or do anything. "I... What? He brought me here?" "He did! Oh actually, I guess I should go tell him that you're awake. I'll be back in a minute!" And with that she hurried out of the room, leaving me there alone. I stare at the roof above me. _Why did he bring me here? Well, it would be suspicious if I'd just went missing for... How long have I been here? Oh this is no good... What will I say when Jace and Isabelle start to ask questions? And... _"You're awake." I look up and see Magnus standind in the door, with a grin on his face. _This is definitely no good. _

"Erm... Yeah. I a-am. Why-" "Did I bring you here? So _they _won't get suspicious and that you can rest. But we need to talk about what happened earlier", he says and starts to slowly walk towards me. "W-what about it?", I say and blush. _Why am I always blushing like an idiot? _"Well, you pretty much came into my aparment after dumbing me..." "I didn't-", I start but he continues, ignoring me. "... Looking like a dead person, and beliebe me, I've seen many dead persons. Then, ruining my perfectly fine evening including myself and bottle of red wine, I had to heal you and bring you here. Is there something you'd like to say?" I look away from he's gaze. "I-I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't... Know where else to go. I'm sorry." He sighs and sits in the corner of my bed, making me blush again. "I was kinda hoping you would say something like 'I love you, Magnus', and I would answer you with a kiss, and then-" I can't hear anything else. _He loves me? _"Magnus." "... And then we... Yes?"

"W-well... I... Love y-you.", I mutter and blush like crazy. "You what? I can't here you?", he says with a smirk that tells me that he heard exactly what I said. "I love you!" I say as loud as I dare, hoping that no one will hear except him. "I love you too, Alec."

Magnus' PoV

And because Lightwood's are horrible persons, minus Alec, Isabelle walks to the room. "Is he okey?", she asks and looks at her blushing older brother with wonder. "He is. But, you know, I think he should still take it easy for a while. Maybe taking walks alone would help him clear his mind. Brooklyn is very nice area, by the way.", I say and Alec blushes deeply once again. Isabelle gives him a knowing smile, says simple 'OK' and leaves us alone.

Neither of us knows what to say, so we just sit there in a comfortable silence. "Well... I should be going now. Come visit me tomorrow, will you?" I finally say as I stand up, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "I will.", he promises and smiles with whole heart. Before he can react, I lean down to him for a kiss. I close my eyes as our lips meet, and my heart makes another skip. "See you", I whisper and walk away from the room with a smirk on my face.

_So sorry for the short chapter :c but I blame writer's block for this. Review please! C:_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry (if someone's reading this story) for not posting in a looooooooooooong time but I have two words: writer's block and school. So I'm not going to continue anytime soon, sadly :c**


End file.
